


El Masaje

by be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Insecure Tony, M/M, Massage, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Sweet/Hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony está enamorado de Steve sin ninguna esperanza. Por eso es que ayudar a un amigo es siempre una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Tony bajó a su taller inmediatamente al llegar a la Torre Stark después de la agotadora batalla de esa mañana. Ni siquiera se preocupó de tomar una ducha para eliminar los residuos de sangre, sudor y tierra que habían entrado a su traje protector por la abertura en el estómago del Mark VII. Estaba realmente enojado. Steve había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que en la batalla anterior, con esos estúpidos “robots” que Víctor Von Doom había esparcido por Nueva York.

¿Acaso Steve nunca iba a considerarlo como un igual? Tony ya le había demostrado largamente que él era absolutamente capaz de defenderse por si mismo. Incluso con un pedazo menos en el Mark VII él podía enfrentar cualquier amenaza, especialmente el inmenso Cadillac que Doom le arrojó encima. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Steve estaba cerca. En un segundo el gran Capitán América se interpuso entre él y el auto, empujando la amenaza lejos pero recibiendo todo el impacto sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Qué diablos Rogers? —gritó Tony enojado— ¡Yo ya lo había visto! —el enojo del momento se convirtió en terror cuando vio a Steve caer al suelo con el rostro adolorido y sujetándose el hombro con una mano— ¿Steve estas bien? 

—Estoy bien Tony —dijo Steve levantándose rápido pero tambaleándose— No te distraigas — dijo con un tono duro y algo molesto— esto aún no ha acabado. —y sin decir más se alejó rápidamente de Tony para enfrentar un grupo de robots que estaban acercándose peligrosamente a un bus repleto de pasajeros.

A Tony le tomó un segundo recuperarse de su asombro ante la extraña actitud de su capitán para luego seguir destruyendo los patéticos robots. Pronto ya no quedaba ninguno activo y Doom yacía bajo la garra de la viuda negra y Hulk. Steve no volvió a acercarse a él mientras esperaban que los agentes de Shield terminaran de interrogar a los testigos y llevar a los heridos al hospital, sin embargo Tony vio al capitán dirigiéndole unas penetrantes miradas para luego volver el rostro a otro lado. - ¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¡Con qué derecho!- pensó molesto Tony.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la torre, todos se dieron cuenta de las duras y largas miradas que ambos se dirigían pero nadie tenía la energía para meterse entre ellos. Ya estaba acostumbrados a sus peleas y sabían que de una manera u otra forma el problema se iba a resolver en algún momento.

Ya en su taller Tony seguía irritado, enojado y tal vez un poco descorazonado por el comportamiento de Steve. Desde que empezaron a ser un equipo Tony siempre se sintió en desventaja respecto a los demás vengadores. El sabía que sin su traje no era de mucha ayuda en batalla pero ¡diablos! Él estaba muy consciente de eso y por ello siempre estaba listo con un traje de reemplazo por si algo afectaba su funcionamiento durante la batalla. Y no solo tenía un traje ¡había construido decenas!

En realidad Tony estaba dolido. Quería que Steve se sintiera seguro con él. Quería que le tuviera confianza, que lo viera como un igual, a su altura. Quería… ¡Mierda! Sabia perfectamente lo que quería con él, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo abiertamente. Era la idea más estúpida que había tenido en toda su vida y sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. 

Desde la primera vez que Tony vio en persona al héroe de su infancia sabía que estaba perdido. No era solo su belleza —¡y o Dios sí que era bello! —, era todo él. Su perfección, su inocencia, su bondad, su carácter, al mismo tiempo adorablemente tímido en lo personal y avasallador en batalla. Su masculinidad, su sonrisa, incluso ese dejo de tristeza y melancolía que dejaba traslucir cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo.  
Los primeros meses de convivencia habían sido una tortura para Tony. La cercanía de Steve le ponía los nervios de punta. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Incluso su voz lo afectaba. Cuando lo escuchaba de lejos un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda y su risa lo contagiaba de inmediato, pero cuando no iba dirigida a él los celos lo carcomían. 

Tony se sentía tan expuesto que pensaba que todos se daban cuenta y por ello reaccionaba opuestamente a lo que hubiera querido mostrar. Se comportaba como un idiota, altanero, irritable y belicoso. Cuando Steve se dirigía a él, con ese odioso y perfecto rostro, él no podía evitar responderle mal por lo que inevitablemente terminaban peleando y mirándose con furia. 

"¡Bien hecho Stark!" Se decía a sí mismo."¡Buena estrategia para ganarte al chico!" 

Sin embargo, Steve siempre se volvía a acercar a él. "Seguramente por el bien del equipo", pensaba Tony. "Los vengadores necesitan a Iron Man".  
Por ello no fue extraño que el capitán bajara a verlo al taller, en cierta forma lo esperaba. Seguramente lo iba a aleccionar sobre cómo defenderse en batalla y todo ese asunto de ser soldado que irritaba tanto a Tony.

Tony se preparó para recibirlo, puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y enojo. Por supuesto… ¡él era el ofendido!

—Jarvis, déjalo entrar. —dijo Tony.

— De inmediato señor – respondió el AI.

—Tony, —dijo Steve suavemente— ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Tony se demoró un momento en contestar - ¿Tony?

— Por supuesto Rogers, ¿te dejé entrar o no? — respondió con tono irritado y dándole la espalda se acercó a su mesa de trabajo fingiendo estar muy ocupado.

—Te traje comida, antes que Thor se la acabe toda.

—Bien, gracias, déjala sobre la mesa junto al sofá. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Si Tony, —dijo Steve con tono dudoso, todo su cuerpo mostraba ansiedad — quiero pedirte disculpas… hmm…. por mi comportamiento de esta tarde.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tony dándose vuelta sorprendido— ¿Disculpas? ¡Por qué!

—Tú lo sabes. Por interponerme entre tú y el auto. Sé que te sentiste ofendido. Te conozco Tony.

Tony se quedó perplejo, no esperaba una disculpa y menos el tono bajo y suave que estaba usando Steve. Escuchar su nombre en esa voz lo seguía afectando.

—Espera —dijo Tony— déjame entender esto… ¿te estas disculpando por evitar que un auto me cayera encima? –

—Me estoy disculpando porque vi en tus ojos que te sentiste mal por ello y lo entiendo. Ya me lo habías dicho antes y yo lo hice de todas maneras. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte solo y que un auto no iba a afectar al traje. Lo siento… - Steve se acercó un poco más, con una expresión culposa en el rostro.

Tony se había preparado para discutir, estaba acostumbrado a ello, no esperaba en absoluto el tono sinceramente arrepentido de Steve. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras. El enojo que había sentido desapareció de inmediato.

—Steve… —El “Rogers” o “Capitán” se quedaron olvidados, al igual que la máscara de orgullo— solo me gustaría saber porqué lo haces —dijo suavemente— Si realmente confías en mi… ¿porqué lo haces? 

—No lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Cuando vi tu traje roto y ese auto volando hacia ti… mi cuerpo se movió solo. Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo supe que tenía que detenerlo. Yo solo lo hice.

Tony no sabía qué pensar. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar y un extraño dolor se apoderó de su estómago. "No debo hacerme ilusiones ¡No sueñes Stark!" gritó su mente y entonces la racionalidad se apoderó de su lengua. 

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Tú eres un héroe, eres nuestro líder. Es natural que te sientas responsable por el resto de tu equipo. Después de todo yo solo soy un simple hombre con un traje. Solo te pido que a futuro me demuestres más confianza y me dejes hacer mi parte.

—¡No, no es eso! Yo no soy un héroe! No soy mejor que cualquiera ustedes… y tú… ¡tú eres mucho más que un hombre en un traje! No puedo creer que yo te esté haciendo sentir menos de lo que eres. Tú eres increíble. Por eso te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por pasarte a llevar- La verdad es que en ese momento no pensé en nada más. Ni siquiera en la otra gente que estaba cerca, solo pensé en… —las palabras no salieron de su boca— Si te tengo confianza Tony. Te confío mi vida cada vez que salimos en una misión, es que yo… ¡mierda no sé cómo explicarlo!

La postura del cuerpo del soldado era tan tensa que Tony se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento de aligerar las cosas. Levantando las manos y tratando de mostrar una expresión más tranquila en su rostro se acercó a Steve poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—¡Hey capitán! cálmate, no es tan grave. Te entiendo, dejémoslo así. 

Ante el súbito contacto Steve se retorció un poco, pero rápidamente se recobró y respiró profundamente. 

—¿Estás herido?

—No. Creo que solo es una torcedura. Nada que el serum no pueda aliviar en todo caso.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, sin saber que decir. Por la cabeza de Tony iban pasando mil ideas. Tenía el irresistible impulso de acercarse a Steve y besarle hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo su cerebro seguía diciéndole: ¡No sueñes... no arruines esto! 

Steve lo miró con una expresión avergonzada, como si quisiera seguir pidiéndole disculpas. Antes de que eso pasara Tony volvió a tomar las riendas. Se alejó un poco hacia su escritorio y habló.

—En verdad ahora soy yo el que te debe una. Yo ahora tendría algo mucho peor que una torcedura, te lo aseguro. No envidio el dolor que debes estar sintiendo. Al fin y al cabo ese auto era bastante grande —dijo con una sonrisa, Steve se la devolvió de inmediato ¡mierda, esa sonrisa! 

—¡No! No me debes nada Tony, pero la verdad es que el hombro y la espalda me está molestando bastante esta vez, la ducha no me ayudo mucho. —dijo con un gesto de dolor y sobándose el hombre derecho.

—¿Los médicos de Shield no te dieron pastillas para el dolor?

—No me hacen efecto. Ni siquiera me ayudan cuando deben sacar balas de mi cuerpo. Ya se pasará. En un par de horas debería estar bien. 

—Por mucho que seas un súper soldado no deberías tener que aguantar el dolor todo el tiempo. Yo podría ayudarte con eso… — "¡Mierda… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?!"

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Podría darte un masaje. En realidad soy muy bueno en eso. Puedes preguntarle a Pepper, a ella le encantaba que le diera masajes en la espalda cuando estábamos juntos. 

La postura de Steve cambió de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus mejillas obtuvieron un leve tono rojizo. Ante esa reacción tan notoria Tony sintió que tenía que explicarse mejor.

—En serio, soy muy bueno en eso. Aun ahora Pepper me pide que le de masajes en los hombros después de esas aburridas reuniones con el directorio a las que me obliga a asistir. No es nada muy personal, no te preocupes. De hecho, durante algunos meses me hice bastante fanático de los masajes. Incluso contraté una masajista muy famosa, una alemana muy alta y fuerte, creo que era futbolista o levantaba pesas o algo así, en todo caso, era muy fuerte. Me enseño bastante. Construí una mesa yo mismo. La que ella traía era muy incómoda para mis brazos y a veces me aburría, no podía leer entonces diseñé una fantástica, obviamente, la tengo por alguna parte de este taller. Pero no te sientas obligado, creo que sería una buena ayuda para tu espalda, y como dije soy bueno con las manos… hmm, claro… —¡Ups… cállate Stark! — tú sabes que trabajo mucho con las manos haciendo robots, mis trajes y esas cosas… en todo caso… ¿sabes que…? Olvídalo, fue una mala idea.

Mientas Tony hablaba la expresión de Steve fue cambiando de incomodidad a deleite. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se cercaba a Tony lentamente sin que el genio pareciera darse cuenta. Cuando Tony dejó de hablar Steve puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me parece una idea fantástica Tony, me encantaría probar. 

Tony tragó en forma muy notoria y controlándose lo mejor que pudo siguió hablando.

—Fantástico, ¿te parece en unos 20 minutos? Acabo de recordar que no me duchado y debo buscara algunas cosas… y tengo algo de hambre — dijo recordando la comida que Steve le había traído — Entonces creo que debemos hacerlo pronto para que no empeore tu dolor. — "¡OH dios mío en qué me estoy metiendo!" 

—¿Te parece mejor en 30 minutos? Creo que aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Qué debo vestir? Nunca me han dado masajes así que no se que es lo mejor.

—Como ya te duchaste — “Obviamente por eso hueles tan maravillosamente, aunque siempre hueles bien en realidad… ¡cerebro cállate por favor!” — Puedes buscar una toalla mediana para tu cintura y una de las enormes que hay en el gimnasio para la después ¿Te parece? No necesitas vestir nada más. 

Un leve tono rojo empezó a formarse en las mejillas de Tony. "¡Por favor no me mires Steve!" 

—Me perece perfecto, ¿en 30 minutos entonces? ¿Aquí?

—Sí… aquí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve disculpándose con Tony:
> 
>  
> 
> Sip, esto es lo que le espera a Tony. Es como para estar nervioso ¿verdad?
> 
>  


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegó el momento en que Tony tocó la piel de Steve. Pero esta primera vez ¿será la última?

Después de que Steve salió del taller, aparentemente hacia el gimnasio, el ingeniero tomó la comida y corrió al elevador hasta a su dormitorio. Una vez allí se detuvo en medio de la pequeña sala de estar y miró en todas direcciones tratando de ordenar su mente. En ese momento, el genio, capaz de diseñar el Helicarrier de Shield, se sentía abrumado, excitado y al mismo tiempo un poco asustado. Sabía que en la siguiente hora su relación con Steve iba a cambiar y quería desesperadamente que fuera para bien. Luego de un momento decidió seguir adelante sin pensar mucho en ello ya que era evidente que seguir dándole vueltas en su cabeza no era la mejor estrategia para relajarse.

Como todo buen ingeniero, ordenó en su mente sus siguientes pasos: ducha, ropa cómoda, comida, buscar la mesa de masaje y recordar lo mejor posible los masajes que recibía de su masajista. 

—Jarvis, por favor vigila la comida que dejé calentando mientras me ducho.

—Ciertamente señor.

—Llamame Tony Jarvis, Tony… – replicó con una sonrisa – ¿nunca vas a llamarme por mi nombre?

—Aparentemente no señor - respondió el AI con un tono levemente burlesco, si eso era posible. 

—Ok, Ok, al menos se que me amas pedazo de chatarra. 

Después de 20 minutos Tony estaba comiendo rápidamente mientras daba vueltas por su dormitorio con el pelo mojado y vestido con su mejor conjunto de ropa deportiva, (porque nunca hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad para lucir bien ¿verdad?) cuando la voz de Jarvis lo detuvo.

—Señor, debo informarle que usted está olvidando algo muy importante.

—Qué cosa Jarv?

—Necesita utilizar algún tipo de lubricante sobre la piel del Capitán Rogers.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo puede olvidar algo tan importante? ¿tengo alguno?...además del lubricante para… para… ¿para otras cosas? - El rostro de Tony no podía estar más rojo, "¡no puedo pensar en eso ahora!"

—Ciertamente señor. La señorita Potts le regaló uno en su cumpleaños. Está guardado en su armario principal. En la cajonera de caoba, tercer cajón a la derecha.

—Si, lo recuerdo, con olor a frutillas. Me encantó pero nunca lo usé. Fue un extraño recordatorio de que ya no estábamos juntos – meditó Tony con un leve tono melancólico - Pepper es alérgica a las frutillas, así que estaba claro que ya no pensaba volver a tocarme. Es extraño como ahora me servirá para alguien que estoy loco por tocar ¡OH dios!

Rápidamente dejó la comida a un lado y fue a su armario a buscar el aceite. Después se lavó los dientes y se dirigió al elevador.

—Buena suerte señor.

—Si, gracias, creo que la necesitaré.

 

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para la “cita” cuando Tony llegó al taller. Eso le dio tiempo para buscar la mesa, limpiarla y dejarla en posición. Los 5 minutos restantes los usó para calmarse y desacelerar su corazón ya que estaba empezando a sudar de nerviosismo. – Es solo un masaje - se recordó a si mismo. 

Cuando Steve entró al taller, esos minutos de relajación claramente no fueron suficientes. Steve vestía una bata blanca, de los que Tony había dispuesto en el baño del gimnasio. Al parecer no llevaba nada más aparte de las toallas que traía en la mano. Se notaba que él también estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo su rostro mostraba determinación. Era la imagen más sexy y tentadora que Tony había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Hola Tony, – dijo cuando se encontraron frente a frente – ¿está todo bien?

Tony se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado parado mirando fijamente sin decir palabra.

—ehmm… si claro, todo bien… perfecto… tengo todo listo… y… tú ¿estas bien?

—Un poco adolorido, pero espero estar mejor pronto ¿verdad? – respondió con una sonrisa. Aparentemente no se sentía tan abrumado como Tony.

“Obviamente no se siente intimidado por mi, – pensó Tony – Soy solo yo el que tiene estos deseos tan inapropiados… si, son solo deseos… ¡nada de sentimientos Stark!”

—Espero que no te importe pero tomé una de las batas del gimnasio. No quería pasar por los pasillos envuelto solo en una toalla. 

—No te preocupes, para eso están. Ven, mientras antes empecemos, mejor - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tony lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del taller donde había armado la mesa. La había ubicado en la parte más confortable y limpia del taller, el pequeño living donde él pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches de trabajo.

—¡Wow! – dijo Steve – ¿esa es la mesa que tú diseñaste Tony? ¡Es increíble!

—¿Te gusta? - dijo Tony con orgullo – no hay nada como ella en el mercado.

—Parece una nave espacial o algo así- Me recuerda ese robot pequeño de la película que vimos la semana pasada… mmm… R2D2? ¿Así se llamaba?

—¡Si! – dijo Tony feliz – ¡lo notaste! Ese pequeño me encantó cuando yo era niño y desde entonces su imagen quedó en mi cabeza. No quise hacer uno de mis robots parecido a él porque yo no copio ese tipo de diseños, además de que es muy poco funcional, pero su estética afloró en esta mesa sin darme cuenta. Mira acércate.

Lleno de entusiasmo Tony empezó explicar todos los detalles técnicos y de diseño de la mesa. El torrente de palabras que salía de su boca era increíble y fluido. Steve lo escuchaba con atención, no quería perderse ni una palabra.

—… y entonces pensé en ponerle un doble juego de cabecera ya que continuamente me quedaba dormido en ella. Está forrada en el mejor cuero que se puede encontrar, es muy cómoda. Por debajo puede conectar y sujetar cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Tiene su propio sistema de sonido, uno nunca sabe donde se puede usar por ello se puede conectar a Internet y… - de pronto Tony se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de la súbita verborrea que lo había atacado – Debiste haberme hecho callar Rogers – dijo con una sonrisa afectada

—Por nada del mundo Stark. Tu verborrea es una de tus cualidades más atractivas – dijo Steve sonriendo pícaramente.

La risa que atacó a ambos fue lo que necesitaban para relajar el ambiente.

—Esta bien Capitán, recuéstate en la mesa boca abajo. Debes poner tu cara en el hueco de arriba. 

Steve se dirigió a la mesa, dejando las toallas encima. 

—No llevo nada debajo de la bata… puedes… - no sabía como decirlo, en ese momento le pareció totalmente ridículo considerando que las manos de Tony iban a estar pronto sobre su piel – ¿puedes darte vuelta un segundo?

—¿No llevas ropa interior? – y de pronto recordó - Uh claro, te dije que solo necesitabas la toalla. Claro, disculpa. Olvidé que este es tu primer masaje. No era necesario que estuvieras… mmm… pero no hay problema, ponte la toalla pequeña en la cintura y deja la grande a un lado. La dejaremos para después.

Cuando Tony se dio vuelta, Steve se quedó mirándolo por un momento y luego se quitó la bata, dejándola en la mesa. Era una sensación muy extraña para él estar desnudo junto a Tony dándole la espalda. La intimidad de la situación aceleró su pulso, lo suficiente para devolverle el nerviosismo. 

Más lentamente de lo necesario tomó la toalla pequeña dejándola en el sofá y se subió a la mesa tal como le dijo Tony.

—Estoy listo – 

Tony sabía que el cuerpo de Steve era hermoso. El traje de Capitán América era muchas cosas, menos discreto. La espectacular figura de Steve se perfilaba perfectamente para la delicia de todos. Pero ver la piel desnuda, la forma de cada músculo y la parte baja de su espalda junto al suave movimiento de su respiración dejó a Tony embelesado. Sin pensarlo más tomó el aceite y se acercó a la mesa.

—Primero debo esparcir aceite sobre tu espalda. Está un poco frío. Tus brazos puedes ponerlos hacia arriba o a los costados, como te sientas más cómodo.

—Claro Tony… - Steve dejó sus brazos a los costados con las palmas hacia arriba.

La voluminosa musculatura del capitán generaba una profunda hendidura en la columna separando perfectamente ambos lados de su espalda. Tony tomó la botella de aceite y vertió allí una buena cantidad, desde la cintura al cuello. En cuanto éste hizo contacto con la cálida piel, Steve dio un pequeño salto acompañado de un quejido. 

—Te dije que estaba un poco frío

—Si, disculpa… creo que no lo esperaba…

—No te disculpes, es normal. Debo darte un consejo que siempre me daba mi masajista. Debes relajarte. No te preocupes de controlar los sonidos que salgan de tu garganta. No trates de contenerlos. Déjalos salir. Solo así lograrás relajarte por completo ¿me entiendes? 

—Creo que si Tony… trataré…

Tony empezó a esparcir el aceite desde las caderas hacia arriba, abarcando también los costados, sin hacer presión. La piel se sentía increíblemente suave y cálida. Un leve aroma a frutillas llenó el ambiente.

—¿Es eso olor a frutillas? – preguntó Steve – me encantan…

—Si, eso es. Me alegro que te guste, es mi fruta favorita.

—Creo que después de esto deberás invitarme algunas. No las he probado en mucho tiempo. - dijo Steve relajadamente

—De hecho conozco una cafetería que prepara un pastel de frutillas delicioso ¿te gustaría ir?

—¡Por supuesto!... mmm... digo... claro que me encantaría... ¿es una cita entonces?

—Claro capitán. Es una cita. – 

Mientas hablaban, Tony había seguido esparciendo el aceite distraídamente sin comenzar el masaje. La sensación de la piel sobre sus manos lo tenía embrujado y sin darse cuenta tenía una “cita” con Steve. Solo para comer pastel, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Al parecer la idea del masaje había sido muy buena.

—Bien capitán, empezaré el masaje. Si algo te duele házmelo saber.

Tony comenzó a mover sus manos con movimientos suaves y lentos subiendo a ambos costados de la espalda. El estremecimiento sobre la piel de Steve fue notorio pero Tony no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre ello y siguió moviendo sus manos. Una vez que llegó a la base del cuello, realizó un pequeño movimiento hacia los hombros para luego volver a bajar. Al llegar a la zona lumbar hizo movimientos circulares sobre ambos costados. Esta acción sacó un profundo quejido de Steve y un leve movimiento de sus caderas que provocó el deslizamiento de la toalla, dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de las nalgas.

—Veo que te duele esa zona – dijo Tony apreciando la hermosa curva de las nalgas.

—Parece que si – dijo suavemente Steve – creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta que tú… me tocaste…

—Voy a tratar de encontrar los puntos en que tienes dolor para tratar de mejorarlos ¿Ok?

—Estoy en tus manos Tony.

"Por cierto que lo estás". Tony comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos recorriendo cada músculo con sus manos, dedos y nudillos encontrando varios puntos adoloridos, claramente marcados por los quejidos de Steve. 

Tony buscó en su mente los recuerdos de sus masajes para ayudar lo mejor posible al soldado y se abocó a cada una de las zonas sensibles con fuerza y concentración, sin dejar que los abundantes sonidos que salían de él lo distrajeran.

Pronto la piel de Steve estaba tibia y roja por el continuo contacto.

—¿Cómo te siente Steve? – preguntó Tony, deteniéndose un momento.

—Mmmnn…. fantástico… por favor no pares… - dijo con un suspiro.

Sonriendo Tony continuó el masaje, pero pronto los sonidos de Steve cambiaron. Ya no parecía quejidos, eran mas bien gemidos. Increíbles y sensuales gemidos. Era obvio que Steve estaba disfrutando mucho ser tocado de esa manera. 

Tony quería ser un buen amigo pero definitivamente él no estaba hecho de acero. Siguió masajeando con fuerza y concentración. Pronto sus manos llegaron más abajo, tocando esas hermosas nalgas. El gemido que hizo Steve fue más profundo y estuvo acompañado con un movimiento de caderas que hizo que la sangre de Tony se fuera de golpe a su entrepierna. Su excitación se hizo innegable cuando su enorme erección rozó la mesa. No pudo evitar el quejido que salió de su boca. Inmediatamente el pánico lo envolvió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? – se cuestionó – ¡Estaba aprovechándose de la situación! Después de los meses que llevaban viviendo juntos, todos sabían que Steve era virgen y seguramente nunca lo habían tocado tan sensualmente. Era natural que el joven capitán se sintiera excitado. Si él fuera un masajista profesional no se hubiera sentido afectado por eso.

Tony no quería echar a perder su naciente amistad con Steve y menos aprovecharse de él, por ello trató de controlarse y cambiar el ritmo del masaje. Suavizó un poco la presión y se concentró en el cuello y los hombros.

—Jarvis, - dijo Tony en voz baja – pone música suave, nivel uno. 

Inmediatamente se empezó a escuchar música orquestada, muy lenta y suave, a un volumen muy bajo pero suficiente para envolver el ambiente.

Tony continuó el masaje por largo rato hasta que sintió que la respiración de Steve se hizo más profunda y lenta. A parecer estaba a punto de dormirse. La erección de Tony se había desvanecido lentamente.

—Jarvis, sube la temperatura 2 grados. 

Muy a su pesar Tony alejó sus manos de la deliciosa piel. Tomó la bata y la puso sobre ella.

—Steve… - llamó con voz muy baja – Steve…

—Mmmm – respondió el aletargado capitán

—Ya terminamos Steve, es mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora, para que no pierdas el calor en tu espalda.

—Mmmm Tony… no… - gimió Steve sin levantar la cabeza – no… no quiero moverme ahora… estoy muy cómodo… ¿puedo quedarme aquí un momento más?... no voy a molestarte… 

—Claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Por eso hice la mesa tan cómoda. Yo mismo me dormí varias veces en ella. Déjame taparte un poco más.

Diciendo esto tomó la toalla grande que había traído Steve y la puso sobre la bata que ya cubría su cuerpo.

—Si necesitas algo, solo dilo en voz alta y Jarvis te ayudará o me avisará si me necesitas. Yo debo subir a ver unos temas, pero estaré disponible para ti.

—Gracias Tony. Fue fantástico… gracias…- dijo Steve acomodándose y al parecer quedándose dormido.

Tony se demoró unos segundos en moverse. Se quedó contemplando el cuerpo cubierto de Steve con una sensación de tristeza tan grande que le produjo un conocido dolor en el pecho.

“Esta es mi vida” - pensó – “Tenía que enamorarme de la persona más fuera de mi alcance en este mundo.” – en ese momento Tony Stark reconoció que estaba irremediablemente enamorado del Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iban a ser solo 2 capítulos, pero esta historia se está escribiendo sola... el tema es que Tony realmente está enamorado de Steve... un masaje no será suficiente...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve tienen temas pendientes, pero Tony jamás imaginó que el capitán tenia tanto que decir.

Tony se quedó contemplando al dormido Steve por largo rato. Cualquiera que hubiera podido ver el rostro del ingeniero hubiera notado al mismo tiempo alegría y tristeza. Si, Tony sentía alegría, estaba feliz de poder haber podido ayudar a su capitán. La conversación entre ellos había sido fluida y cómoda, a pesar de lo insólito de la situación e incluso tenían una cita de amigos. Tony se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Steve iban mucho más allá de lo físico. Haberlo tocado había sido una maravilla y al mismo tiempo una revelación. Sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que llegaba a sentir angustia y dolor físico. “Realmente te jodiste esta vez Stark, pero debes tratar de arreglarlo.” La nueva camaradería con el capitán era muy valiosa como para arriesgarla, así que decidió hacer a un lado sus deseos y enfocarse en ocultarlos lo mejor posible para que Steve no se sintiera intimidado.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que debía marcharse antes de que el capitán despertara. Le costó abandonar ese momento tan íntimo sabiendo que sería el último. Con un nudo en la garganta se encaminó a su dormitorio sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. “Eres un ridículo – se dijo a si mismo – cómo lloras por alguien que nunca ha sido ni será tuyo”.

 

A la mañana siguiente Tony bajó muy temprano a la cocina comunitaria. En forma contraria a su natural impulso de esconderse y evitar a Steve, Tony tenía planeado comportarse normalmente sin mostrarle demasiada atención. Quería verse relajado y amistoso. Incluso quería hablar con Clint, tal vez Natasha. Solo hubiera deseado que Bruce estuviera ahí. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero el científico estaba haciendo una investigación para Shield y no estaba en el edificio.

Como siempre Steve ya estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Clint y Natasha conversaban sentados junto a la mesa de la cocina. 

—¡Buenos días! - dijo Tony, odiando de inmediato el tono excesivamente chillón que salió de su boca.

Todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo ante lo inesperado del saludo de Tony.

—¡Wow! Parece que alguien tuvo suerte anoche eh? – dijo divertido Clint

—Cállate Barton.

—Buenos días Tony – dijo Natasha con una sonrisa – ¿A qué debemos el placer de verte tan temprano?

—¡Hey! Yo me levanto a menudo temprano. Eres tú la que no esta siempre aquí para verme.

—Es bueno verte aquí en la cocina Tony, ¿quieres desayuno? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Steve, viendo el rostro extrañamente alerta de Tony.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¡Diablos! Si iban a sorprenderse tanto por verme aquí tal vez debí haber bajado directamente al taller.

—No Tony, por favor no te enojes - dijo Steve - es solo que nos sorprendiste un poco, eso es todo. Siéntate junto a Clint. Te serviré desayuno.

Con un refunfuño Tony se sentó junto a Clint mirando como Steve le daba la espalda para seguir cocinando. El capitán se veía especialmente atractivo esa mañana. Aún no se afeitaba y una barba incipiente se dibujaba suavemente sobre su quijada haciéndolo lucir aún más sexy. Tony no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo que se perfilaba perfectamente en su delgado pantalón de pijama y esa polera blanca demasiado pequeña para la ancha espalda.

—Cielos Stark, ¡Se nota que tienes hambre! – le dijo Clint mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Tony se pusieron rojas sin poder evitarlo.

—Cállate Legolas, come tus lembas y no me molestes.

Afortunadamente Steve no se dio cuenta del intercambio y le acercó alegremente un plato de panqueques y un jarro de café.

—Lo hice yo mismo, espero que esté a tu gusto

—Seguro que si Rogers.

Por un momento Steve miró a Tony como si quisiera decirle algo pero al siguiente segundo cambió de parecer. 

Steve se sirvió un plato y se sentó al lado de Tony. Los cuatro siguieron comiendo en silencio.

—Tony… yo… - las palabras no salieron de su boca 

—Escúpelo Cap.

—Quería volver a agradecerte por el masaje que me diste ayer. Me ayudó mucho.

Clint se atragantó tanto que Tony tuvo que volverse hacia a él y darle algunas palmadas en la espalda.

—Tranquilo pajarito ¿tragaste mucho alpiste?

—Tú… tú…- trató de decir Clint en medio de su ahogo – ¿masaje?

—Tony me ayudó con mi dolor de espalda ayer. Me dio un fantástico masaje. ¿estas bien Clint? – dijo Steve preocupado por el ahogado arquero.

—Está bien Steve – dijo Natasha – solo se ahogó con su propia lengua. Le pasa a menudo créeme.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? – dijo Clint ya recuperado – ¿el millonario Stark le dio un maldito masaje al Capitán América?

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso Barton? – dijo Tony ya enojado

—Nada de malo claro. Creo que realmente eres un genio Stark. ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo? Pero no te culpo, incluso yo he pensado en ello algunas veces y eso que yo soy 98% heterosexual, pero Steve puede convertir a cualquiera, aunque no creo que en tu caso haya sido necesario ya que tu eres públicamente bi verdad?

El golpe que recibió Clint lo hizo caerse del taburete. Con un rápido movimiento Natasha estaba sobre él sujetándolo con una rodilla en su cuello y retorciéndole el brazo.

—Cállate Clint, ya hablaste bastante.

Tony estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir con su plan si el maldito Burton lo estaba dejando en evidencia tan directamente? La expresión de sorpresa y ¿espanto? en la cara de Steve era casi dolorosa. Era necesario hacer algo drástico de inmediato.

—Eres un idiota inmaduro Burton. El capitán y yo solo somos compañeros de equipo y nada más. Ni siquiera somos tan amigos. Solo le debía un favor por salvarme del maldito auto que me tiró Doom. Además no es de tu incumbencia. Esto me pasa por tratar de trabajar en equipo.

Clint trataba furiosamente de zafarse del agarre de Natasha. Su rostro se estaba poniendo morado por lo que la espía lo soltó para dejarlo respirar. Tosiendo se incorporó un poco mirando a Tony.

—Diablos Natasha, era solo una broma. Creí que tenias sentido del humor

—Yo lo tengo Burton pero mira al pobre Steve. 

Steve pareció reaccionar ante la mirada de Tony y Natasha.

—No necesitan preocuparse por mi. Recuerden que estuve 2 años luchando en Europa, ¡Estuve en Francia por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso crees que no había escuchado nunca este tipo de cosas? Es solo que no sabía que tú… que tú eras…

—Yo no ando escondiéndome Steve, pero tampoco lo ando publicando – dijo Tony 

—Tranquilízate Cap, – dijo Clint sobándose el cuello – Todo el mundo sabe acerca de Stark. Eres 50 y 50 ¿verdad Iron Man?

Natasha, que se había alejado y guardaba silencio observando a los tres hombres – se acercó a Clint y le puso la mano en el hombro apretando no muy suavemente.

—Hey! Está bien, está bien, me callo, me callo – dijo Clint volviendo a sentarse

—Yo sabía que esta idea de tener contacto humano no era buena idea. Maldita sea, tengo que trabajar. No tengo tiempo para estupideces. No me esperen despiertos.

Diciendo esto Tony se dirigió al elevador con paso fuerte y sin volver a mirar atrás.

 

Durante la siguiente semana Tony y Steve no se vieron más que en los momentos fortuitos en que se toparon en los pasillos o en la cocina. Cada vez parecía que Steve quería decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces Tony lo saludaba cordialmente y se alejaba rápidamente. Definitivamente la lengua floja de Clint había calado profundamente en ambos hombres rompiendo la comodidad que habían alcanzado la semana anterior.

“Tal vez es mejor así – se dijo Tony – después de todo, no es fácil para mi estar cerca de él sin poder tocarlo. ¡Dios cómo lo extraño!”

Fue una sorpresa para Tony cuando escuchó la voz de Jarvis anunciándole que el capitán estaba solicitando entrar al taller. Tony se armó de fuerza y trató de mantenerse calmado.

—Déjalo entrar Jarvis

Steve vestía unos ajustados jeans negros y una polera azul oscura que le venía muy bien a su piel clara y ojos azules. Definitivamente era la ropa que Natasha había comprado para él pero que Tony nunca antes le había visto vestir. Se veía tan atractivo que Tony tuvo que tragar para poder hablar.

—Hola capitán, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

—Tony, recordé que íbamos a ir a esa cafetería que conoces ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que preparan un buen pastel de frutillas. 

—Si claro, lo recuerdo ¿aún quieres ir?

—Por supuesto ¿por qué no querría? ¿Tú no quieres?

—Si me gustaría, claro que si, pero pensé que con la estúpida broma de Burton ya no te sentías cómodo conmigo - dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo pensé que eras tú el que no se sentía cómodo conmigo. Jesús, creo que ambos estábamos equivocados.

Era realmente hermoso ver esa sonrisa iluminar el rostro del capitán.

—OK, entonces dejemos de ser estúpidos y vayamos a comer pastel. Aunque eso no suena muy viril en absoluto. La próxima vez deberé llevarte a alguna parte más apropiada para los machos recios que somos

—Perfecto ¿Te espero abajo entonces? Tengo mi moto lista.

—¿Quieres ir en tu moto? Pero si tengo más de 20 autos perfectamente cómodos, lujosos y con la mejor tecnología. Incluso tengo un Aston Martin” de 1960. Nada tan viejo como tú pero es espectacular. Puedes conducirlo si quieres.

—Es que pensé que si salimos en mi moto nadie nos va a reconocer. Tengo 2 cascos y chaquetas para el viento. No creo que nadie espera que el millonario Tony Stark se transporte en una moto vieja, pero en perfecto estado por supuesto, aferrado a la espalda de un tipo de Brooklyn. 

Esa sola frase convenció a Tony: “aferrado a la espalda de un tipo de Brooklyn…” eso era algo que por nada del mundo se querría perder.

Una vez bañado y vistiendo la ropa más sexy que pudo encontrar se encontraron en el estacionamiento. El capitán ya tenía puesta su chaqueta que armonizaba perfectamente con sus jeans. Con una sonrisa le tendió la otra chaqueta, se subió a la moto y se puso su casco. Steve realmente era la imagen viva del sexo. Tony no podía dejar de mirarlo, la sangre de su cuerpo se fue rápidamente al sur y su mente no pudo evitar irse a otro lugar. Solo la voz de Steve llamándolo por su nombre lo hizo volver al mundo real.

—¡Tony!, ¿Estás bien? – Steve lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, como su supiera lo que el ingeniero estaba pensando – ponte la chaqueta, el casco y luego sujétate con fuerza a mi espalda. ¿Dónde dijiste que está el café?

El viaje entre la Torre y el café fue uno de los momentos mas sexys y agradables que Tony había tenido en mucho tiempo. A Steve parecía gustarle la velocidad y eso obligó a Tony a agarrase con mucha fuerza a su espalda. No se podía quejar por eso. Mientras viajaban Tony hubiera querido estar sin casco para poder apoyar su rostro en la espalda de Steve. No pudo evitar que imágenes de esa espalda desnuda vinieran a su mente. Sus manos se adhirieron a los costados de Steve en un delicioso abrazo libre de culpas. 

Una vez en el café y con 2 grandes trozos de pastel de frutillas delante de cada uno, más un café para Tony y un té para Steve, la conversación no tardó en iniciarse.

—¡Dios, esto está riquísimo! – dijo Steve – Me recuerda al que mi madre me hacia cuando recibía su quincena. Era uno de los pocos lujos que se permitía.

—Te lo dije, es el mejor de Nueva York. Jarvis solía comprarlo aquí y me lo servía en mi cumpleaños. Eramos capaces de comer un pastel completo solos los dos.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Conoces a alguien con el mismo nombre de tu AI?

—Jarvis era el mayordomo de mi casa. Me cuidó prácticamente desde que nací. Pero en realidad fue más mi padre y madre que mis propios padres. El no tuvo su propia familia así que al final solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro. Falleció hace 10 años - Tony no pudo evitar el tono algo apenado de su voz 

—Lo siento mucho Tony – dijo Steve 

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Al menos tengo un muy buen recuerdo de él. Creo que fue feliz.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era niño. El único recuerdo que tenía de ella era una foto que le tomaron cuando consiguió su empleo como enfermera, lamentablemente la perdí ya que nunca volví de la guerra. Puede parecer estúpido pero este pastel realmente me hace sentir en casa.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado un poco.

—A mi también - La mano de Steve se sintió cálida y suave sobre la mano de Tony. 

—¡Mierda! Creo que tenemos que hablar de otra cosa o pedir más pastel porque nos estamos poniendo sentimentales - dijo Tony sin mover su mano - si Barton nos viera le daríamos material para embromarnos por meses.

—No me molestan las bromas de Clint. Además, no veo nada de malo en que nos abramos un poco entre nosotros. Somos miembros de un equipo que arriesga la vida cada vez que entra en acción. Yo siento que tú y yo podemos ser amigos. Tal vez no tanto como tú y el coronel Rhodes pero me gustaría que podamos llegar a serlo algún día Tony.

—Steve, lo que dije ese día, que solos somos compañeros, realmente no lo sentía así. Solo lo dije para que Burton se callara. Cuando me siento acorralado tiendo a decir estupideces. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal. Yo realmente quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero que te sientas en casa conmigo... con todos nosotros.

Mientras Tony hablaba la expresión de Steve se hizo cada vez más luminosa. Su radiante sonrisa se mezcló con un leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—Gracias Tony pero... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que sea 

—Por favor no me llames “Rogers” o “capitán”. No tienes idea de cuanto me gusta escuchar mi nombre dicho por ti... por todos ustedes.

Tony se sentía totalmente confundido. La conversación que estaban teniendo no iba en absoluto como él lo había pensado. Quería preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo en los entrenamientos de Shield, cómo eran los nuevos reclutas. Quería contarle acerca de los nuevas flechas que estaba diseñando para Clint (incluyendo la explosiva rellena de pintura que pensaba hacer probar al arquero como venganza) y muchas otras cosas que se hablan normalmente entre amigos. No sabía si Steve estaba siendo muy directo o inocente. Tal vez eran los propios deseos de Tony los que lo estaban haciendo interpretar las cosas en forma diferente de lo que realmente eran. Seguramente era eso, se dijo finalmente. 

La mano de Steve estuvo sobre la suya casi hasta el final de la tarde, tan cálida y suave que Tony no tuvo fuerza para alejarla. Era más simple no pensar mucho en ello y disfrutar el contacto.

—Tony… Tony… - la suave voz de Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Si, dime

—Creo que ya debemos irnos. Se está haciendo tarde y había pensado que podríamos ver una película esta noche, en la torre.

—Si claro, buena idea. – dijo Tony con una sonrisa

El viaje a la torre fue rápido y sin novedades. Apenas llegaron subieron a la sala común para ver si Natasha y Clint estaban allí para invitarlos a ver la película, sin embargo no estaban a la vista.

—Jarvis? – dijo Tony – Por favor, avisa a Natasha y Clint que vamos a ver una película y que queremos que vengan a acompañarnos.

—La señorita Romanov y el señor Barton no están en el edificio señor.

—¿Hubo algún problema?

—No. La señorita Romanov le dejó una nota en el refrigerador junto a una caja con comida.

—Gracias Jarvis. 

—Seremos solo tú y yo entonces ¿ah? – dijo Steve con una sonrisa – ¿Qué te parece el episodio 4 de Star Wars? Aun no he podido verlo.

—Si, genial. Acomódate mientras yo veo lo que dejó Natasha y algo para beber. ¿Cerveza?

—Claro Tony, me gusta la cerveza.

Tony se dirigió a la cocina para ver la nota de Natasha que era lo que en realidad le daba curiosidad. Encontró una caja de cartón de tamaño medio con una nota doblada bajo el lazo que mantenía la caja cerrada. Tomó ambas cosas y las dejó sobre la mesada de la cocina para examinarla. Mientras tanto Steve había ido un momento a su dormitorio a buscar algunas cosas.

Tony sacó la nota y la leyó. 

_“Tony, Clint y yo estamos seguros que tu cita con Steve fue excelente. Se supone que eres un genio por lo que no esperamos menos de ti. Entonces, decidimos dejarte esta selección de delicias para que compartan juntos y las cosas se “acaloren” un poco entre ustedes. Con cariño, tus espías favoritos  
P.D. no te preocupes por el ruido que puedan hacer. No volveremos hasta mañana.”_

La nota produjo dos reacciones en Tony, primero risa (estos malditos son geniales) y después nerviosismo ¿es que ellos esperaban que Tony intentara algún avance con Steve? – Diablos NO! – Tony había estado muy feliz durante la tarde como para arriesgarse a hacer algo que lo arruinara todo otra vez. El podía ir despacio. Primero mejorar más su relación con Steve ¡Averiguar si le gustaban los hombres por todo los cielos!

_Tony, ya estoy listo ¿Vienes? ¿Está todo bien?

Steve lo estaba mirando parado junto al sofá con una frazada en las manos. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos que se le veían aún mejor que los jeans ya que se sujetaban peligrosamente a sus caderas y una polera de algodón blanca, como siempre un poco pequeña para su espectacular pecho.

—Espero que no te importe pero los jeans me quedaban un poco incómodos. Me los compró Natasha y creo que se equivocó de talla. 

—Buena idea Steve, voy a cambiarme también. Ya vuelvo.

Antes de marcharse a su dormitorio Tony miró dentro de la caja. Estaba llena de pequeños frascos, latas y bolsas de bocadillos. Todos deliciosos y finos. También habían chocolates rellenos con alcohol y confitura de naranjas. Decidió dejar que Steve eligiera qué comer durante la película por lo que llevó la caja completa más las cervezas.

—Nos dejaron un pequeño festín esos dos locos – dijo Tony – Parece que tenían algo que hacer y no volverán esta noche.

—¿Alguna misión? – dijo Steve mientras se sentaba en el sofá tapándose con la frazada. 

—Al parecer no. No te preocupes. Ya vuelvo.

Pronto Tony volvió con unos pantalones de algodón delgado y una de sus poleras de AD/DC. Se sentó junto a Steve preocupándose de no tocarlo. Steve se volvió a mirarlo y con una sonrisa levantó la frazada que cubrían sus piernas ofreciéndosela. Tony se tapó con la mitad de la frazada. Steve tomó la caja y la examinó con entusiasmo. Sacó los chocolates y algunas bolsas de bocadillos salados. Era realmente hermoso verlo tan feliz.

—Jarvis, inicia la película por favor.

Tony no podía concentrarse en la película. La cercanía del capitán robaba su atención. Por eso se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando la pierna de Steve tocó la suya. Era un roce inocente, totalmente esperable entre dos amigos sentados en un sofá ¿de tres cuerpos? Tony no se movió. Steve tampoco.

Tony no se reconocía a si mismo – “Quien lo diría, el millonario y libertino Tony Stark emocionado y satisfecho con el roce de la pierna de su compañero” – se sentía cansado de luchar, incapaz de hacer nada. “Si esto es todo lo que tendré, seré feliz con ello” – Esa decisión lo relajó de tal manera que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Su sueño fue delicioso. En su mente volvió al día en que tocó el cuerpo de Steve, pero esta vez era su pecho el que estaba a la vista y bajo las manos de Tony. Esos hermosos pectorales tan suaves y fuertes, la piel reluciente por el aceite y el sudor. Apasionados gemidos llenaron su mente y salieron de su propia boca pero esta vez Steve le estaba respondiendo. Podía sentir las manos del capitán en su cuello, en su rostro, sobre su pecho, esa hermosa boca junto a su oído diciendo su nombre suave y dulcemente… Tony… Tony… Tony… 

Tony despertó para encontrarse con Steve sujetándolo suavemente del cuello y hablándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tony, despierta, la película terminó.

—Diablos Steve, podrías haberme dejado seguir durmiendo – dijo Tony confuso y medio dormido – Mi sueño era fantástico.

—Lo sé

—¿Qué?... - dijo Tony sobresaltándose - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dije algo?

—Dijiste mi nombre Tony. Dijiste... no… no es esa la palabra. Gemiste mi nombre Tony

—¡Oh dios mío, lo siento Steve! 

Tony se levantó abruptamente del sofá intentando huir, pero no pudo alejarse porque la mano de Steve sujetó firmemente su muñeca.

—No te vayas Tony por favor, escúchame... siéntate. Por favor Tony...

El tono del capitán era tan suplicante que Tony no tuvo fuerza para negarse y se sentó nuevamente con la cabeza gacha.

—Steve puedo explicarlo, por favor no creas que yo…

—Shssss Tony, por favor no hables. Yo tengo mucho que decirte y espero que me des la oportunidad

—Está bien - dijo Tony levantando la mirada y esperando lo peor – Te escucho

Steve suspiró profundamente y se acercó un poco más a Tony.

—Tony, antes del suero nunca tuve ilusiones de encontrar alguien a quien amar. Nunca tuve el coraje suficiente para hablar con las damas y las pocas veces que lo hice ninguna pareció interesarse en mi lo suficiente como para volver a verme. Solo cuando entré al programa del doctor Erskine tuve lo más cercano a un relación con Peggy. Cuando me convertí en Capitán América las chicas del USO estaban constantemente sobre mí tratando de obtener mi atención pero ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito. De alguna manera sentía que no era de esa forma que yo podría encontrar la felicidad. Cuando estuve en los comandos, Peggy y yo nos hicimos más cercanos pero la guerra y mi caída en el hielo nos alejaron para siempre.

—Steve yo no…

Steve puso rápidamente sus dedos sobre la boca de Tony

—Solo escúchame por favor Tony

Sus dedos acariciaron los labios del ingeniero por algunos segundos para luego deslizarse hacia su mejilla. Tony estaba tan aturdido por el contacto y por la mirada cálida de Steve que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Cuando desperté 70 años mas tarde me sentí abrumado, solo, desolado. Cualquier sueño que pude haber tenido parecía haber muerto. Solo me quedaba seguir sirviendo como soldado, como guerrero, ya que como hombre no veía un futuro posible y créeme, no es que nadie se me haya acercado de esa manera. En Shield mujeres y hombres trataron de relacionarse conmigo, pero nunca volví a sentir la conexión emocional y física que sentí con Peggy, hasta que te conocí Tony.

...Tu presencia me afectó de una manera tan profunda que me descontrolé. No lo entendía y por ello actué como un idiota contigo. Te pido perdón por ello. Creo que leí tu expediente unas diez veces y me aferré a él para juzgarte.Tal vez para explicarme a mi mismo el porqué me afectabas tanto, incluso físicamente. Nunca me había sentido así con ningún hombre Tony. Cuando empecé a conocerte mejor me di cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo contigo, por ello traté de dejar de lado mi nerviosismo y me acerqué a ti. Yo sé que no lo hice de la mejor manera pero al menos traté de mostrarte que podíamos ser amigos. Pronto me di cuenta que no era eso lo que quería de ti. 

… Cuando estoy cerca de ti mi cuerpo se enciende Tony - La mano sobre la mejilla de Tony comenzó a moverse suavemente – y me pasa cuando menos lo espero, en medio de una reunión, durante el desayuno, cuando estamos entrenando y cuando estamos en batalla es aún peor. No soporto verte en riesgo. Cuando has salido herido mi desesperación no me deja pensar. Es por eso que muchas veces me he interpuesto entre el peligro y tú. No es que no te respete o que piense que eres débil ¡al contrario! Se lo fuerte que eres, con y sin el traje. Has sobrevivido a cosas terribles y te admiro por ello, pero eso no impide que pierda la cabeza cuando te veo expuesto.

… Hasta el día que me diste ese maravilloso masaje no me había permitido tener esperanza. Tus manos sobre mi cuerpo me volvieron loco Tony y me sentí avergonzado por abusar de tu amistad, sin embargo me di cuenta que no era algo que tu harías por cualquiera. Después de las bromas de Clint te estuve observando y pude sentir que había algo más. Tú eres un hombre con mucha experiencia y aún así conmigo pareces tan inexperto como yo.

… Hace unos días le pregunté a Jarvis si había alguna grabación del masaje que me diste, me dijo que sí y que tú nunca has pedido verla. Tal vez debiste haberlo hecho. Vi la grabación Tony, vi tu rostro cuando me tocabas, escuché tu respiración, escuché tu quejido, vi tu erección y sobre todo vi cuando te quedaste parado a mi lado mientras yo fingía dormir. Pude sentir tu tristeza y también tu deseo. Estoy loco por ti Tony…por favor dame una oportunidad... déjame amarte... déjame amarte…

En ese momento Tony no puedo contenerse más y en un segundo sus labios estaban sobre los de Steve. Una explosión de calor envolvió su rostro con el primero contacto para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo. 

Pronto sintió la lengua de Steve pasar sobre sus labios cerrados solicitando entrada. Tony los separó de inmediato dándole un cálida bienvenida. Sus lenguas estaban juntas, rozándose, acariciándose, saboreándose como si fueran dos hombres hambrientos.

Los gemidos que salían de ambos lo decían todo. Cuando debieron separarse para tomar aire Tony puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Steve y jadeando dejó salir las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta.

—Dios Steve, he estado loco por ti desde hace tanto tiempo, pero tu podrías tener a cualquiera… yo soy un desastre...

—No quiero a nadie más Tony. No me importa lo que creas. Eres tú el que podría tener a cualquiera ¿No te das cuenta lo maravilloso que eres?

Steve volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez con más calma, más ternura, saboreando la cálida boca con dulzura y murmurando como un hombre sediento 

—Eres tan delicioso Tony... maravilloso... dame tu lengua Tony, quiero sentirla...

¿Qué más podía hacer Tony, más que aceptar?

Después de acariciar delicadamente y deliciosamente su lengua, los besos de Steve se extendieron hacia el rostro, a sus mejillas, su garganta, su quijada. Era un baño de besos. Sus cuerpos empezaron a acercarse. Las manos de Tony bajaron hasta las caderas de Steve y lo sujetaron fuerte atrayéndolo hacia si.

—Tócame por favor Tony, ¡Tócame!

Las manos de Tony se deslizaron bajo la polera de Steve acariciando de lleno la piel de su estómago. El beso que se estaban dando se hizo más profundo, intenso y deseoso. Las respiraciones se escuchaban fuertes y entrecortadas. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para respirar sin separar sus bocas.

Las manos de Steve se movieron hacia las caderas de Tony y con un movimiento preciso lo levantó dejándolo prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas mientras apoyaba su propia espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Instintivamente Tony separó sus piernas abrazando los muslos de Steve y acercándose más a su torso.

Sus evidentes erecciones se rozaron a través de sus pantalones lanzando ráfagas de placer por sus cuerpos generando los más deliciosos gemidos en ambos hombres.

Alejándose un poco Tony contempló la bella imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Los labios de Steve estaban rojos e inflamados por los besos. Brillantes con la saliva de Tony. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados pero se veían sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas por el deseo. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su rostro y algunas lágrimas luchaban por caer del borde de sus ojos, atrapadas en esas largas y sedosas pestañas.

—Tony… Tony… - no salían más palabras

—Shhh bebe… no te preocupes, te tengo

Esta vez fue Tony el que se entregó a la adoración del rostro del otro. Cubrió la hermosa cara con besos suaves y cálidos sobre cada superficie que puso alcanzar. Finalmente no pudo resistir y deslizó su lengua sobre los labios semiabiertos de Steve, saboreó el grueso labio inferior como si fuera un dulce que necesitaba derretir tomándolo completo con su boca. Steve estaba tan extasiado por las caricias que no podía hacer mas que mover sus caderas de un lado hacia otro y de arriba hacia abajo buscando el delicioso roce del cuerpo de Tony. De pronto se detuvo.

—Tony… Tony… espera...

Ante esa palabra Tony se detuvo en seco y movió sus manos del rostro de Steve para sujetarse del respaldo del sofá.

—Steve… ¡Lo siento!... ¿Estoy avanzando muy rápido? ¿Quieres esperar?... Porque si eso quieres yo puedo esperar… ¿Quieres que primero tengamos citas? Yo puedo tener citas, todas las que quieras. Puedo llevarte donde tú quieras, puedo esperar... Lo haremos a tu ritmo cariño créeme

—No Tony, espera, escúchame – dijo Steve tratando de recobrar la compostura

—Lo que tú quieras bebe, lo que tú quieras

—Claro que quiero citas, quiero cientos de citas contigo pero no quiero esperar para esto Tony. Quiero estar contigo hoy, ahora, pero…

—Dime cariño, dime que quieres

Steve separó su espalda del sofá y sujetando el cuello de Tony acercó su boca a su oído para murmurar las palabras más eróticas que Tony había escuchado en su vida.

—Es mi primera vez Tony… – dijo casi en un susurro – y quiero que sea en tu cama

En un segundo Tony se levantó del sofá y tomó la mano de Steve para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Entonces ven conmigo, tus deseos son órdenes.

Se dirigieron al elevador tomados de la mano, caminando un poco raro debido a sus erecciones. Una vez dentro Steve presionó a Tony contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo intensamente. Tony respondió de inmediato aferrándose de sus hombros y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Las manos de Steve bajaron hasta sus nalgas presionándolas fuertemente a través de la tela. Las piernas de Tony se elevaron fácilmente para abrazar la cintura del súper soldado, el cual lo levantó sin esfuerzo deslizando sus manos por la parte baja de los muslos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió sin sonido alguno. Solo cuando la voz del AI les anunció que habían llegado a su destino ambos hombres salieron aun aferrados uno al otro.

Steve tuvo que soltar a Tony, bajándolo suavemente para poder mirar la habitación por primera vez. Era todo lo que Steve había esperado. Espaciosa, de líneas simples y elegantes, muy masculina. Había mucho que ver pero en ese momento fue la cama lo que llamó su atención. Era enorme, alta y con sábanas rojas, aparentemente de seda. No podía esperar para tener a Tony tendido sobre ella.

—Ven acá Steve – tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la cama hasta quedar al costado de ella.

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente pero esta vez las manos de ambos se ocuparon de desvestir el uno al otro. La polera de Tony fue lo primero en caer al suelo, luego la de Steve. Se miraron con admiración y deseo para después seguirse tocando apasionadamente. La suave luz azul del reactor inundó la habitación. Era increíble como todos los temores de Tony respecto al reactor clavado en su pecho desaparecieron de su mente.

El contacto de piel sobre piel los encendió aun más. Aun con sus pantalones puestos ambos hombres cayeron sobre la cama con Tony sobre Steve. Después de numerosos y apasionados besos Tony se incorporó un momento para admirar el hermoso pecho de Steve. 

—Déjame recorrerte Steve – dijo Tony con un jadeo

—Lo que quieras Tony...

Tony sonrió y empezó a dejar besos primero en la boca de Steve, luego siguió bajando por su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros. Con cada beso obtuvo en recompensa suaves gemidos y movimientos ondulantes del cuerpo del soldado. Tony siguió su camino hasta los pezones. Eran increíblemente rosados y erectos. Su boca se adhirió a ellos sin titubeos, succionando, lengüeteando y masajeado la exquisita piel. El gemido que salió de Steve llegó directamente hasta el pene de Tony como un rayo. Con un rápido movimiento Steve tomó en sus brazos a Tony y lo levantó hasta su rostro para volver a besarlo frenéticamente. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda del ingeniero hasta llegar a su cintura para luego deslizar su mano por debajo del pantalón y los calzoncillos para acariciar de lleno sus nalgas.

—Déjame quitarte los pantalones Tony… por favor… déjame quitártelos…

—Los tuyos también campeón

Separándose un momento cada uno se hizo cargo de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. Ambos se contemplaron totalmente desnudos por primera vez. Sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas, si eso era posible.

El pene de Steve era glorioso. Grande, grueso, la piel rosada y perfecta, la cabeza aún más roja y brillante, mostrando unas transparentes gotas de líquido preseminal descansando pesadamente sobre el vientre de su dueño. La boca de Tony se hizo agua ante tal belleza. 

Tony trató de acercarse a la zona baja de Steve pero este lo detuvo sujetándolo contra la cama y poniéndose sobre un costado de su cuerpo. Steve entrelazó sus piernas a las de Tony acariciándolo de arriba abajo con sus manos y muslos, sin desviar la vista de su rostro. 

—No tienes idea lo maravilloso que es poder sentirte con cada parte de mi cuerpo. Te he deseado tanto Tony… eres tan hermoso… cada parte de ti me vuelve loco… 

Mientras decía esto su mano derecha bajó hasta la entrepierna de Tony acariciando su duro miembro, de arriba a bajo para luego deslizar suavemente su pulgar sobre la cabeza esparciendo el líquido de no dejaba de emerger de la punta. Los quejidos de Tony eran profundos y embriagadores.

Tony no pudo evitar pujar sobre la mano de Steve buscando más contacto. Pronto su mano se bajó hasta el miembro de Steve y ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo jadeante y profundo. Pronto sus manos se unieron llevando a sus penes a rozarse el uno con el otro. La sensación era tan intensa que Steve empezó a sentir ese suave calor y tensión en sus zona baja haciéndolo ver que estaba a punto de acabar sobre la mano de Tony.

—Tony… mmmm… Tony… creo que voy a…. ahaaa Tony!

—Hazlo Steve, acaba para mi cariño… quiero verte… quiero escucharte - Diciendo esto Tony aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y el movimiento de sus caderas depositando húmedos besos en el cuello de Steve. 

—Tony... ahaaa... – los gemidos de Steve fueron tan deliciosos que Tony no pudo evitar acabar también salpicando sobre sus vientres.

De inmediato Steve tomó la boca de Tony con la suya dándolo un beso lánguido y profundo. Ambos hombres se quedaron abrazados recuperando la respiración y mirándose a los ojos sonriendo abiertamente. No se preocuparon del desastre que había quedado entre sus estómagos.

—Nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme tan feliz Tony – Dijo Steve acariciando el rostro de su amante.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba dejándome soñar con esto. Solo hoy me rendí y dejé que mi cerebro te adorara en mis sueños 

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho Tony. Escucharte gemir mi nombre me dio el impulso que necesitaba para atreverme a decirte la verdad de mis sentimientos.

—Yo tenía tanto miedo que estaba dispuesto a ser solo tu amigo mientras pudiera estar a tu lado.

Las caricias sobre el pecho de Tony eran una mezcla de besos y lengua que recorrían cada cicatriz, cada marca…

—Tony… 

—Mmm

Mientras hablaban sus piernas seguían entrelazadas, los lánguidos besos que intercambiaban provocaban escalofríos en ambos cuerpos.

—Te amo Tony y lo quiero todo contigo. Quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero que acabes dentro de mi. Quiero saborearte, tomarte con mi boca y que me tomes con la tuya. Quiero bañarme contigo, recorrer tu cuerpo con mi lengua y tocarte donde nadie más te ha tocado. Quiero dibujarte, con tu traje, desnudo, lleno de grasa mientras trabajas y dormido sobre tu mesa de trabajo. Quiero tener cientos de citas. Acompañarte a esos aburridos eventos para hacerte el amor a la primera oportunidad. Quiero seguir luchando a tu lado y apoyarte siempre me necesites. Quiero poder besarte delante de todos al final de una batalla y quiero ser el que tome tu mano cuando estés herido.

Mientra Steve hablaba iba depositando besos en la cara de Tony, en su cuello, en sus hombros. Las erecciones de ambos hombres resurgieron gloriosas. Cuando terminó de hablar levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su amante para ver las silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. 

—Tony… ¿que sucede… estás llorando?

—No... no te preocupes amor. Aunque no lo creas nunca en mi vida había sido más feliz que en este momento.

—Yo tampoco Tony... yo tampoco... 

Suavemente Steve secó las cálidas lágrimas con sus labios mientras se posaba sobre Tony, acomodándose delicadamente entre sus piernas. De inmediato Tony lo abrazó con ellas aferrándose ferozmente a sus caderas.

—Muéstrame cuanto me amas Steve 

El fin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así se ve Steve con su nueva polera y con su barba incipiente:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Steve esperando a Tony en su moto:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Esta imagen no es nueva pero creo que es perfecta:
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic... me pareció justo escribirlo ya que he disfrutado tanto con vuestras historias y no he dado nada a cambio.  
> La mayor parte de lo que leo es en inglés así que si les gusta lo traduciré.  
> Este par me fascina y tengo en mente varias historias más... espero lo disfruten. :)


End file.
